Maid for me
by steelnightshade123
Summary: This is a companion peice to my other Hotgear story "For the love of Hotstreak!" but it can be read by it's self. This is the love child between myself and a very good friend. We enjoy smut togeather. It's full of BDSM and spanking. Please rate and review
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! I am bacccck! Well now if this setting isn't familiar… lol oh well… remember that reviews make me smile inside **

**So this is filled with kinky smut, some BDSM, maid costumes, and lots o' dirty talk.**

**You have been warned, and no I don't own Static Shock…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I shifted nervously on my bed staring at my phone.<p>

I half wished Frankie would text back saying he couldn't make it over today but less then a minute later it buzzed with a short response

_**'Hey babe, just finished work will be there in a few xoxo' **_

Damnit… I shifted again in this uncomfortable garment and faintly thought that I was getting my self into a world of trouble…

* * *

><p>I was feelin' pretty fuckin' good today.<p>

Not only did I get a raise at the docks but now I get ta spend a little time with my boy.

I really did love Richie; he was everything that I wasn't so I felt so goddamn complete with him.

Not to mention the kid was practically a sex-kitten whenever we did it.

But… he had been a bit tense the past couple of days… I wonder why?

I shrugged and let myself in his door with his house key. I closed the door and called out

"Babe? You upstairs?"

I heard some shuffling from his room but I didn't get a response.

Hmmmm… weird. I gave a mental shrug and tossed my jacket on the couch and began to make my way up to the boys room.

* * *

><p>Oh god, he's here! <strong><em>Calm down Richie, for God's sake calm down!<em>**

I quickly shuffled to my desk to get the final piece to the puzzle if you will. I took a deep breath and began to "clean" my room.

**_Ooooo what's gonna happen? Lol we all know… review por favor!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! Sorry I took freaking for- ever to work on this! I had a pysch project that took over my life… well I hope you enjoy! (btw I don't own the characters bro)_

* * *

><p>I made my way up the stairs quickly when no one responded. What if some fucker had broke into the house?Well fuck that shit.<p>

I ripped open the blonds door and was about to yell some good words when I saw him. All of my blood ran south as I looked my boy up and down…Fuck he really was kinky.

Richie, my sweet, nerdy Richie, was dressed up in a slutty French maid costume. It had puffed sleeves at the shoulder, a puffed out skirt and was practically dripping in black silk. I looked down and groaned quietly. He was wearing thigh high stockings that were sheer silk and were attached to a garter and high heel black shoes. _Fuck, this kid is gonna kill me_.

It got worse. "M-master… I've been a very naughty boy today…"_ Does this kid __**want **__me to fucking rape him? Cause that's where this is going._ "What did you do?" I managed to force out, clinging to the door frame like it was a lifeguard.

He moved closer, _bad fucking move boy,_ "I touched myself without your permission Master…" I groaned louder as my mind started an internal battle, one side that said no and one side that said fuck yes! I moved past his, careful not to look or touch and sat down on the bed. "How." I croak out, digging myself even deeper.

I heard him walk over to me, brush his hand against my cheek and say, his voice wafted over my ear "It's still in Master." _Fuck control._ I whipped around, catching him by surprise and pinned his hands to the bed with one hand. "Listen slut, as long as I'm your master you plays by my rules," I yanked a stocking off of the clips "Rule one: you do not tease your master, got it slut?" he whimpered and nodded. "Rule two: you do anything I say. And finaly rule three…"

I ripped the other stocking off and ran my free hand up his leg towards the skirt "You do not leave your window uncovered when you play dress up." His head whipped to the window where the blinds were up. He let out a squeek and flushed cutely hiding his head.

"Stay." I murmered and went over to close them. When that was taken care of I turned back to see Richie shaking slightly on the bed. I smirked and barked "Get off the bed." He practically jumped off the bed in his haste.

I sat down calmly and said "Now strip slut, because I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't even remember your name." His eyes lit up with excitement and he began to strip. I purred in contentment as I saw more and more of his beautiful skin and less of the clothing covering it.

Once it was all off however I started to feel like I was gonna blow my wad. _He was wearing panties. He was wearing __**fucking**__ panties! _

* * *

><p><em>Lol well wadda ya know i finished this chap...<em>

_reviews plez!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys!_

_I know it's been a looong time since I updated but I'm back~_

_This is going to be the last chapter to the story so I hope you enjoy ( Btw i don't own this)_

* * *

><p>I looked at him slowly, drinking the sight of him in. His face was flushed a dark pink and small beads of sweat were running down his face into the hollow of his neck. His eyes were almost black with lust and arousal and his pink tongue darted out to wet his lips briefly.<p>

I looked lower. His chest was beautiful, the marks from our last romp still slightly visible on his solder and collarbone. His nipples were erect and a lovely dark pink. I wanted to touch them, to pinch and suck at them until I had him begging for me.

I took a deep breath and restrained myself. His hips shook slightly, out of fear or excitement I couldn't tell, and I could make out the bruises that I had left there days ago. I smirked smugly at that remembering how he clung to me, pleading at me to go faster, to ram him harder.

And if to top it all of the white silky panties that adorned his lower half. They were tight against the press of his arousal and it had a bead of precome leaking through where the head was, the liquid staining the panties a dark grey. I wanted to lap at it, to milk him for all it was worth, and then do it all over again.

I licked my lips and slowly popped the button of my jeans off with my thumb. His eyes were on me in an instant, his breaths becoming quicker and more erratic. I dragged the zipper down tooth by tooth until it was done. I then slowly dipped two fingers into the waistband of my boxers, my eyes never leaving his, and released my dripping erection.

I slowly began to pump it, mimicking the way Richie would do it by twisting near the top. "Rich~" I moaned quietly, my hunger finally getting the best of me. He began to pant and look hopelessly into my eyes. I moved faster and faster until I could barely hold it in anymore, aimlessly moaning my boys' name. The hot coil in my stomach was about to burst when I was knocked back by another body.

That body happened to belong to my disobedient lover who was using my leg at the moment to get himself off. I grinned predatorily and pinned him underneath me in one fluid moment. He looked even more appetizing in this position. "Bad boy~" I cooed sadistically into his ear.

He whined pitifully and moaned out "Y-you bastard… You p-planed this d-didn't you?" I smirked seductively at him and nodded the affirmative. I stood up off of the bed and snarled at him "If you even think of moving from that bed, I swear I will tie you up and fuck you through a wall."

He flushed heavier and moistened his lips, all the while looking positively eager. I walked over to his desk and grabbed up a nice dress belt he had hanging off of the chair while shucking off my pants and underwear. I then moved to grab two ties out of his closet and finally I snatched up the bottle of lube that he had bought some time ago.

He was practically vibrating when I came back over to him, and I barked out an order "Get on your hands and knees bitch and put you hands on the headboard." He practically gave himself whiplash with how fast he turned, hands on headboard, ass presenting itself to me. I got on the bed and leaned over his frame, tying his hands first together and then to the headboard.

Then I slowly looped the next tie around his neck and loosely tied it. I moved to his ear and gave it a gentle kiss saying softly "The safeword is banana." I felt him nod and I got back off of the bed to admire my handiwork.

Beautiful, just fuckin beautiful.

I straightened up and said roughly "Listen slut, you've done some very bad things today and I plan on punishing you fully." He let out a shaky "Y-yes Master…" "Master what?" I growled at him. "M-m-master Stone~~" he whined out. I smiled and purred out a contented "Good boy."

I got rid of my tee shirt as fast as I could then started to feel him through his panties. He arched up against my touch and tried to get more but of course he couldn't. I purred wickedly and slowly inched his panties down until they fell to his knees.

He kicked them off without hesitation and waited, trembling slightly. I plied his ass apart and let out a low growl when I saw something bright red glaring at me. "You little slut, you even ordered this thing to be bright red, didn't ya? Though I have to say," I leaned over him and gently rutted against his ass "I do like that you got it colored to fit me. Though I'm sure I'm much better then a piece of plastic."

I grabbed the base of the dildo lightly and began to move it shallowly inside of him. He moaned obscenely and began to twitch in my hands, trying to get more friction. I grinned and began to ram it into him harder and faster, enjoying his mewls and cries of pleasure before pulling it out with an obscene pop when I felt he had had enough.

I leaned back on my knees and picked up the forgotten belt, enjoying Richie shiver slightly as I ran the cool leather over his exposed ass. I drew back my arm and brought the belt down with a hard smack! His back arched as he let out a low scream, his knuckles turning white as they clutched at the headboard. I felt my ignored erection twitch painfully at the sound and I hit him again and again until I had him screaming at me to stop messing around and to just fuck him already.

I snarled at him and tossed the belt over my shoulder, popping the cap open loudly and slathering the liquid all over my practically throbbing dick. "Ya want it slut?" I snarled at him lining up with his hole. He whimpered and rutted backwards moaning "yesssss" "Ya got it." I growled and trust into him in one fluid motion, grabbing his hips tightly so I didn't start ramming into him right away.

He cried out lewdly and arched his back up like a cat, mewling and whining for me to move. I snarled and set a brutal tempo, snapping my hips harshly against his ass and grabbing the tie around his neck. I suddenly stopped and pulled the tie hard so that his neck was bent back. Then I leaned over him and whispered sweetly in his ear "I hear it feels amazing to come short of breath."

He gave a pathetic whimper under me "Let's test that out yes?" I then began to ram into him harshly, all the while tightening my grip on tie around his neck and I knew the twisted fucker was enjoying it too by the way he was moaning.

"You like that bitch? You like it when I fuck you like the dirty whore that you are? Maybe I should just take you in an alley just like any other hooker would take it. Just…" I broke off panting harshly as I felt near to my completion. "Just f-fuck youu… f-f-fucck…"

I broke off losing my rhythm as I neared completion, dimly hearing Richie mewl out "I'm c-c-commmingg~" before I exploded into the blond. I hissed as I slid out of him absently mindedly lapping at the come running down his thighs.

He shivered and said in a rough voice "C-can you untie me know?" I grinned and moved over to untie his hands and once free I found myself pinned to the bed with a smug little blond on me. "Thanks Frankie," he murmured sleepily giving me a gentle kiss "That was spectacular."

I chuckled slightly pulling some covers over us and muttered "Damn babe, you one twisted fuck." He chuckled and said softly "That's why you love me…" I listened to his breathing even out and whispered into the room "Yeah I guess it is…"

* * *

><p><em>Holy shit I finished!<em>

_Reviews please! Oh and hit me up with requests people_

_I'll do anything from porn the sweet and romantic fluff!_

_Don't be shy! Ask away!_

_Ciao for now bellos~_


End file.
